1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin lightweight noiseless air cleaner having a high collection efficiency and an air cleaning system using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sufficiently purified environment is required in precision machinery industries for the production of semiconductors, pharmaceutical industries, hospitals, research institutes in the field of biotechnology, etc. Depending on the situation air quality might need to be controlled in a single bench area, in a regulated booth or even in an entire room. Air purification has been accomplished by, for example, an air cleaning system such as the one shown in FIG. 13, which is composed of a plurality of filter units 100, each of which is fixed on supporters 400 from a ceiling (not shown). Spacers 500 and caulking compounds 600 must be positioned in the space between the filter units 100, making installation complicated. The resulting sealing system is not enough to prevent a certain amount of air leakage. As shown in FIG. 14, these units 100 may be installed on a ceiling by supporters 400, each of which has a rectangular frame 101. Although a gasket 601, such as a chloroprene sponge, is positioned between the filter frame 102 and the rectangular frame 101, air leakage therefrom cannot be avoided. Furthermore even the airtight connection 105 between the air filter module 103 and the fan module 104 in each unit 100 cannot prevent all air leakage.
In addition, the filter module 103 and the fan module 104 constituting the above-mentioned filter unit 100 are large and heavy, so that the filter unit 100 is correspondingly bulky and heavy as a whole. Subsequently, the unit is noisy and difficult to install, inspect and repair. Replacement of parts such as the fan, filter, etc., are also difficult due to the size and weight.